magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultimate Madoka/@comment-32856683-20190322044326/@comment-38899304-20190323113937
Err, you seem to have forgotten that the very PROLOGUE of the story already mentions Madokami's existence, and explain exactly what form she exists in, and how she relates to the MagiReco universe. Instead of sending you to YouTube to rewatch everything, here's the main points: 1. Madokami exists in a space outside all universes. From her point of view all timelines appear as vinyl records. As they spin, the play "the song of magical girls", which is basically all the voices of magical girls past, present and future. (Presumably the song consists mostly of agonized screams. So, a bit like modern art) 2. The "Magia Record" (hence the name of the game) is one such record, which Madokami found after following a voice she didn't recognize. It does not contain her blessing, which is why it still contains witches (And her old self). She tries to bless it but fails. Most likely, this is due to Nemu's large-scale causality-violating magic which she cast on Ui. For the same reason, she can't enter the record in person. But she has been able to send Nagisa with... mixed results, shall we say. With the magic dispelled, Madokami's influence can finally enter that universe (hence the feathers). 3. Madokami is actually not merely an ascended Madoka from one record, but rather the amalgamation of all Madokas from all records. Homura's time travels caused the Madokas from different records to become connected and entangled, which was the source of Madoka's power when she made her wish. This is why Madoka doesn't exist in any other record other than the Magia Record, because she pulled all of those Madokas into herself (Which is also why she has all of their memories, and remembers Homura's exploits). Obviously, however, she can't pull herself from a record she can't influence. 4. The game takes place before Rebellion. The Lost Record event confirms this, as Madokami is looking forward to saving her friend. It's an interqual. That is, the events of MagiReco happen during the Wraith arc. I personally predict that the powers born in Kamihama will be used in the 4th movie as something that could potentially face off against Akumura. Since Akumura took Madokami's power, any power born from Madokami would be useless against her. So a power from a record she doesn't know may just be the key. 5. The existence of the Magia Record actually has interesting implications to the time travelling mechanics. This is a Moemura timeline, but this is not simply a Moemura that will later turn back time and eventually become Akumura. Rather, this is a splinter timeline, which Akumura would have no memory of. The implication is that timelines can simply "split off" when Homura uses her magic, and don't have a single linear order. 6. Magia Record is the only timeline in which Iroha made her wish. The reason is that in that one timeline, she accidentally hit a stone on the way to see Ui, got too curious about what she hit (because she didn't see it), and eventually was late. Being late allowed her to see Ui collapse into a coma, which allowed her to make her wish. In all the other records, she came on time, saw her sister still healthy, and by her next visit, Ui was already gone. So yeah, the form, powers, the origin of those powers, and the limits of Madokami are all pretty well established. Writing it off as a contradiction is disrespectful to how meticulously built this world is. And also, the fact that she can't influence a record already makes her patently NOT almighty. As for whether Akumura enters the game, it would probably be like "Lost Record", as in, NOT taking place in Kamihama. And it can only happen after the story's end, because, again, interqual.